


Let's not talk about New Orleans

by Eurus91



Series: 12DaysAfterXmas Challenge [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Episode: s02e14 Mardi Gras Beads + Chair, Fluff, Hurt!Mac, Hurt/Comfort, Tag 2x14, caring Jack Dalton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurus91/pseuds/Eurus91
Summary: "Mac, you know that that soup dish won't eat itself, will it?"Mac grunted in response, frowning more, if Jack hadn't been so worried he would have found that expression terribly adorable.The story takes part in the 12DaysAfterXmas Challenge called on the hurt / comfort italia group - fanfiction & fanarthttps://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/
Series: 12DaysAfterXmas Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594234
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34





	Let's not talk about New Orleans

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes part in the 12DaysAfterXmas Challenge called on the hurt / comfort italia group - fanfiction & fanart  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/

Mac, you know that that soup dish won't eat itself, will it?"  
Mac grunted in response, frowning more, if Jack hadn't been so worried he would have found that expression terribly adorable.  
"I'm thinking." Mac replied dryly, not moving a millimeter, continuing to stare at that plate of microwave-heated soup as if it were his worst enemy. That boy knew how to be stubborn at times. Always, Jack mentally corrected himself. "Unless you've become a Jedi without my knowledge." Jack leaned more towards the boy, sitting across the table, with a mortally serious look. "And in this case, I want to see your lightsaber." Mac's eyes widened, horrified by something that Jack hadn't caught on the fly. "JACK!" Mac complained with a hint of hysteria in his voice. "Jesus Mac, did not want to be a double meaning ... only"  
Jack gently clapped his hands on the table, standing up. "You know what, I decide, let me help you with the soup." Mac's complaint became more acute, and if he could have passed his hands through his hair as a clear expression of his immense frustration.

Mac had injured his hands in an otherwise desperate attempt to free Jack from a burning coffin. In New Orleans.  
As usual their missions started badly and ended even worse. But that one, it ended up falling apart before Mac had time to say Paperclip. He had done it with his bare hands, burning the only tool, besides his mind, which made him Mac. Mac still felt, after days, that feeling of helplessness that took possession of him when, when he entered the room he had not been able to find nothing useful, nothing that could be used to build something. Not that he actually had the time. So he had done the most logical thing, and stupid he had reiterated Jack several times, he overturned the wooden coffin using his hands.  
To say that Jack felt guilty about what happened was a euphemism of biblical proportions. And perhaps, but he would never admit it to anyone, his hyperprotection this time was also dictated by feelings of guilt and not only by the immense affection that bound him to that genius boy.

"You won't feed me."  
Mac's gaze was glacial, when a puppy's gaze could be. The thin lines of pain that crossed Mac's face made him so young. Jack raised an eyebrow defiantly. "Do you have a better idea Genius?" Silence was the only answer.  
"We could try with a straw." Mac tried as a last, desperate attempt. Jack smiled, didn't think it was going to be easy, but here the situation was going very quickly. “You really want to eat a Bozer soup with a straw. Come on Mac, you have better ideas than that!"  
Mac yelped. He was fighting his instincts, he wanted to do, he wanted to touch things, he wanted to desperately take a paperclip and twist it in those strange sculptures that only he could do so well. But he couldn't. He could not make even such an elementary gesture as feeding himself.

Lost as he was in his thoughts, he hadn't even noticed that Jack had sat next to him, in his silent way that made him a lethal soldier. He had picked up a spoon and filled it with soup and was now waving it in Mac's field of vision. "We won't tell anyone Mac." The incredibly low voice, Mac recognized that tone, it was the one reserved only for him, which was used to calm him and to reassure him. "And if Bozer or Riley asks, we will use the excuse of the straw."  
Mac swallowed empty, overcome by Jack's logic, closed his eyes and opened his mouth.  
"It will be our secret. Like Cairo."  
"And we never talk about Cairo."  
Jack pursed his lips in a smile. "Here we won't even talk about New Orleans."

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think


End file.
